


Hardness

by LovesLaboursFound



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream, about the boulder, he wants to fuck the boulder guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesLaboursFound/pseuds/LovesLaboursFound
Summary: Sisyphus does tend to get a bit lonely sometimes.
Relationships: Bouldy/Sisyphus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hardness

Sisyphus sighs at the bottom of the steps, hands burning from exertion. The Furies, for whatever reason, are absent on other business, likely that being beating Prince Z to a pulp. It’s not that he doesn’t believe in the boy, Meg’s just a little bit of a bitch.

He sits down, able to take a breath for the first time in a few decades, at least he thinks it’s been that long. Time is both impossible to track and meaningless in the Underworld. He looks at his hands, the redness and the stinging sensation gradually fading until there is only the white callouses on his fingertips and palms. He looks at his wrists, the skin rubbed raw from the snug shackles. He’ll have to go up a size again soon. He was always perplexed by the muscle that he built up over the centuries from the repetitive action. He lifts up an arm and flexes it, running his other hand over the skin. He drops his arms and looks at his beloved stony friend.

Oh, Bouldy.

The first time he was in the room where he and Bouldy were first introduced to each other on, admittedly not the best of terms. His first few years in the Underworld, he had looked at Bouldy with disdain, only seeing him as a mound of cold, uncaring, unfeeling stone. Oh how things have changed since then.

The first time he got a real break, he decided that since they were going to spend eternity together, he should give the Boulder a name, if for no other reason than to talk to an imagined other person, since Meg never really cared much for conversation. He laughed and called it Bouldy.

The first time he realized his shackles were a lot more tight than they used to be, he chalked it up to an additional punishment. Shrinking shackles made the job even harder. But apparently it wasn’t as such, since additional punishments would require an ocean of paperwork that nobody had the time for. So he went up a size. That day, he walked up to the Boulder; by now he treated it like a neutral coworker. He took his muscled fists and punched two shallow indents side by side, giving the illusion of eyes. A small chip between and below them, and presto! A nose. He finished it off by dragging a chain link across the bottom, forming a cartoonish grin. That day, Sisyphus grinned just as wide.

The first time he told Bouldy about things that _didn’t_ relate to the circumstances that landed him with this fate, he started with his childhood, which was as good a place to start as any. Slowly, he started to talk to him more and more about his life until he gave him his entire life story. From there, he moved on to his likes and dislikes, his hobbies and how he would treat people when he was alive, until they had exhausted even that.

And yes, Sisyphus considered himself and Bouldy as “us,” “we.” The two of them, together.

The first time he kissed Bouldy, it hadn’t actually happened yet. But it’s about to.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and tenses. He hasn’t felt any real, intentional contact with anybody besides Prince Z. And besides, he only gave awkward but reassuring pats on the arm or back.

He turns, and lets out a gasp, his eyes beginning to wet with tears.

There, he sees Bouldy, but he’s different. For one, he has limbs. Arms, legs, hands, feet. But his torso seems to be just an extension of his head. His facial features are actually moving, and when Sisyphus reaches out to touch Bouldy’s face, he smiles and it finally, truly reaches his eyes. As if he’s actually happy to see him.

Or maybe that he’s always felt happy with him, but now he can show it.

“Sis…y…..phus….” he says slowly. His first words, and it’s his name.

“Oh Bouldy, you look as handsome as ever, big fella!”

Bouldy reaches out to touch Sisyphus’s cheek, and this time he doesn’t recoil from the feeling. In fact, he leans into the hand. The feel of the stone is strangely warm, comforting even. The fingers rub up and down his cheek, nothing but pure love and adoration behind the slate grey eyes.

“My…. Sisyphus…..”

“Yeah, it’s me. It’s your buddy.”

“Not… buddy….”

That makes him freeze, and a chill goes down his spine. “W-what are you talking about? I’ve known you for centuries, Bouldy, I—“

“More…. than buddy…”

“M-more?”

Bouldy nods. “I love you… Sisyphus…. pretty boy….”

Sisyphus’s face burns crimson. “Oh, Bouldy… I love you too, so much.”

That beautiful grin gets even wider. “My love, may I kiss you?”

“Any time.”

Their heads softly collide, and Sisyphus never realized how good stone tasted. His tears are falling now, his ultimate happiness achieved.

When Bouldy pulls back, he looks down, and chuckles a little bit.

“What is it, Bouldy? What’s so funny?”

Sisyphus looks down, and if his cheeks could get any redder, they do. He’s got a hardon. But miraculously, so does Bouldy.

“I want you, Sisyphus. Take me.”

Sisyphus jolts awake, feeling the warm touch instantly disappear, yet there is still a tent in his toga. The Prince walks in and stops.

“Hello, sir, I— oh. I seem to have caught you at a bad time, then. I’ll go.”

He leaves without a word.

When he comes back, Sisyphus will ask him if he’s ever heard of Pygmalion.

**Author's Note:**

> might add a sex scene, lemme know if you wanna se it!


End file.
